totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Najlepsze o ...
Uwaga ten odcinek.. właściwie nie jest odcinkiem specjalnym. Jest to zbieranina najciekawszych scen osób wyeliminowanych z Planu Totalnej Porażki Nowych na Planie. Zawiera ona spoilery dotyczące wyeliminowanych postaci. Czytaj na własną odpowiedzialność!! Najlepsze sceny! Nikita.. Zapomniana w przeszłości! Z limuzyny wyszła zadowolona Nikita . Nikita : Witam ludzie i pozostałych ! Konkurencja przybyła! Tori : Udało ci się wrócić do gry ! Cieszysz się ? Nikita : Pewnie ! Zacisnęła swoją pięść i uniosła. Nikita : Jestem gotować dać z siebie wszystko ! I nie ważne co inni pomyślą , nie obchodzi mnie ! Ważne , że jestem sobą ! Tori : Dokładnie ! Szczere i prawdziwe słowa. Zapraszam do pojazdu ! Nikita : Dzięki ! Nikita: Dziewczyny… Pff.. Wzięła lustro i poprawiła sobie założony kolczyk. Nikita: Dlaczego one muszą być dramatyczne i puste. John: Wiesz.. nie żeby coś ale właśnie też to robisz. Nikita: A czy dramatyzuję przy tym? Lekko osunęła włosy żeby spiąć ale nagle krzyknęła. Wystraszony John spadł z łóżka. Nikita: Włosy mi sie zaczepiły… Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wkurzają mnie lalusie.. Myślą że mogą robić co chcą. Nikita: Już czujesz ten smak porażki! Nikita: Z kochanką Marcusa nie chce mieć nic wspólnego. Nikita : Spadaj dzikusko ! My jesteśmy lepsi ! Nikita: Oj zmieniłam. Rzuciła się na nią i chciała ją zdzielić. Nikita: Na bardziej stanowczą i pewną siebie. Nikita (W pokoju zwierzeń): Laska znowu zachowuje się jak mięczak i tylko jęczy! Miała okazje się go pozbyć a nie zrobiła niż z tym. Nikita : Phi .. i tak teraz my wygramy sezon. Prawda John ? Ari: Czuję tylko zapach spod twoich pach. Lubię naturę ale przesadzasz z takim zapaszkiem. Nikita: Spadaj na drzewo gdzie twoje miejsce małpo! Ari: Zrobiłabyś użytek z foli i zasłoniłabyś sobie twarz! Nikita: Dość! Puściła chłopaka i rzuciła się. Nikita: Posłuchaj, nie twój zakichany interes! Nikita: Oj przeliczysz się. Nikita: Zaraz!!! JAK! Tori: Kara i głos więcej był decydujący, gdyby nie to doszłoby do dogrywki a ta no cóż.. Wskazała jej przejście prowadzącej do limuzyny. Tori: Żegnamy ciebie! Nikita: John.. ja przepraszam! Jak ja mogłam tak się zawieść! NO JAK! John: Będę tęsknił.. Pobiegł i przytulił ją. Nikita: Ważne, że mam czyste sumienie. Pokonaj ich wszystkich i wygraj! John: Obiecuję. Najlepsze sceny! Yukiyo.. Chora Fanka Anime! Tori: Oto pierwsza debiutantka! Yukiyo! Yukiyo: Mało mnie to obchodzi .. Dopóki nie słyszę jęku i bólu nic mnie nie obchodzi .. Westchnęła wymownie rozglądając się wokoło. Yukiyo: Obiecałaś mi tortury .. Tori: Pewnie , że będą. A na wyspie cierpieli bardzo ! Nagle dziewczyna dziwnie się rozpromieniła. Yukiyo: Są też przyrządy ? Bardzo chciałabym kogoś pomęczyć! Tori: Pomęczysz .. Yukiyo : Nie lubię czekać .. Wyjęła swój telefon i zaczęła coś pisać . Yukiyo : Muszę zanotować … Piękna dziewczyna którą można łatwo zabić .. piękna .. Zaczęła dziwnie i bez powodu płakać i odszedł na bok ze swoją walizką . Osunął się, przez przypadek następując na głowę Yukiyo. Yukiyo: Chcesz bym cię pocięła! Złapała go za kostkę i szarpnęła na bok, ale ten sienie dał i chciał uderzyć, ale zablokowała uderzenie. Pedro: Uważaj dziwadło! Yukiyo: Ty uważaj zgarniaczu.. Zaczęła się rozglądać i prawie dostała łez w oku. Yukiyo: Czyżbym.. była świadkiem końca świata? Yukiyo: Byłam w miejscu ogarniętym mrokiem i ciszą.. błogą ciszą. Zamknęła oczy i się rozmarzyła. Vince: Cóż za przerażająca wizja własnego raju. Yukiyo: I dla mnie jest przerażająca… Yukiyo : Jeśli trafimy do jednego domku jej jako pierwszej pokażę moje nożyczki .. Yukiyo: Jest genialnie! Mogę żyć tutaj go końca mego życia.. Siadła na zniszczony gzyms i sprawdziła komórkę. Yukiyo: W końcu nadszedł czas, kiedy mogę dumnie powiedzieć.. jestem nieszczęśliwa, zrozpaczona! Yukiyo: Kamikadze… świetnie! Może jeszcze ma bombę i do samozapłonu dojdzie! Vince: Przerażasz mnie swym okrucieństwem. Yukiyo: Jesteś taki nudny.. Yukiyo: Zioniecie taką nienawiścią do siebie Zrobiła wielkie oczy i patrzała się jakby chciała ich zabić. Yukiyo: Chcę wam pomóc w tym sadystycznym projekcie ! Tori: Yukiyo! Udaj się do limuzyny. Dziewczyna przez dłuższy czas się nie ruszała. Tori: Yukiyo? Yukiyo: Ja odpadłam? Naprawdę? To jest najlepsze co mnie spotkało! Tyle osób mnie nienawidziło. Dziękuję im wszystkim! Radosna wstała i udała się do limuzyny. Yukiyo: Wygrajcie i spalcie nagrodę! Wsiadła do limuzyny wyciągając komórkę. Dostała w końcu odpowiedz od wróżbity, kiedy zginie. Pisnęła z radości. W końcu szyba się zasunęła i dziewczyna odjechała limuzyną w siną dal. Najlepsze sceny! Ari.. Wolna Pani Lasów! Nagle z limuzyny wyskoczyła Ari , ale walnęła się w dach i upadła . Ari : Gdzie Richard ! Ja chcę Richarda ! Rozejrzała się dziwnie dookoła. Ari : I gdzie są lasy ! Tori : Tutaj nie ma lasów , są tylko plany filmowe .. Ari : Ale zwierzątka są ? Tori : Chyba są w okolicy … Ari : ŁIIII! Tori: A po co ci one? Ari: Oj muszę być blisko natury inaczej zdarza mi się szaleć. Ari: Byłam w lesie .. hihihi .. moje wróżkowe sprawy. Richard: Sądzę, że zapewne wąchałaś kwiaty i robiłaś poranne ćwiczenia. Ari: To były magiczne doznania.. Ari ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : UUU ! Czuję że nasza miłość rozkwitnie ! I będę mogła go po kryjomu obserwować ..czuję się gorąca na samą myśl o jego ciałku. Ari: Leśnym poetą siedzącym na szarym kanieniu przy rozświetlonym promykami słońca strumieniu. Oww.. Richuś stojący w stroju barda z lutnią i śpiewający swojej małej dzikusce serenadę. Ari: Jak się cieszę. Przytuliła się mocniej. Ari: Pobiegamy po lesie jak nas natura stworzyła? Ari: No więc.. musimy zapewnić przetrwanie gatunku! Drzewa sypią nasionkami i ty Richuś musisz to zrobić! Ari i Nikita posiniaczone ,zadrapane i spuchnięte leżały na ziemi. Ari: Ona się myli.. moje małżeństwo jest cudowne. Nikita: Kłamie! To my jesteśmy prawdziwą parą, która dojdzie do finału. Ari: Pokonałam cię. Nikita: Wcale nie! Ari: Leżysz na ziemi! Nikita: Ty też! Ari: Spadłaś wcześniej! Kiedy chmurka była jeszcze nad nami. A ja wtedy kiedy.. Chciała wstać, ale zabolała ją twarz i się chwyciła. Ari: Boli.. Chcę ciasteczko na uspokojenie. Tori: No dobrze…. To gdzie panowie? Ari: Zniknęli.. pewnie Richuś poszedł mi zrobić kolację. Ari: Oh Richuś! Ty już dawno przebiłeś me serce dziką namiętną strzałą miłości. Richard: Wiesz.. nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził. Ari: Co za barbarzyński obrońca! Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dlaczego Richuś.. on mnie zdradza? Na pewno! Znowu? Nie no ja nie wytrzymam. Ari (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dlaczego!? Dlaczego!? Ari: Jestem taka smutna… Ari: Jak on mógł mi to zrobić.. ja go tak kochałam! A on.. ze mną zerwał. Wyrwała chusteczkę ocierając łzy. Ari: Dziękuję, że jesteście. Tori: Ależ dramaturgia. No więc.. osobą która odpada jest… … … ... … … … … Zbliżenie na rozpłakaną Ari. … … … … … … … … Zbliżenie na podenerwowanego Richarda. … … ... … … … … … Żadne z was nie dostanie nic! Ari: Nie… ja nie chcę nim jechać limuzyną! Richard: Przynajmniej nie będziesz mnie męczyła.. Ari: Jesteś okrutny! Zapłakana wbiegła prosto do limuzyny. Najlepsze sceny! Richard.. Bogaty Bizensmen! Tori : Jak się dogadują i są zgodni ze sobą. Czas na kolejnego zawodnika ! Jest bogaty , nawet bardzo choć z charakteru wydaje się nijaki. Oto Richard ! Wyszedł z limuzyny machając uszanowanie. Richard : Miło być ponownie w show. Tori : gdyby ciebie nie było to Ari by pewnie mnie zabiła. Richard : Ćwiczymy nad jej zazdrością. Tori : Ćwiczycie ? … Richard : Nom już jesteśmy na etapie nietępienia ludzi i dawania im kar. Sprowadziło się ją tylko do mniejszych czynów cielesnych. Richard: Moje plecy.. Ari: Coś się stało? Richard: Bolą mnie.. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ehh.. Ari.. bolesna i kochana. Ari: To co dzisia porobimy? Richard: A co byś chciała? Ari: Wiesz, jeszcze nei byliśmy na łyżwach! Richard: Ale.. ja jestem taki zmęczony! Richard: Zgodzę się. Ari: Noo.. Zdarzyła już się do niego przykleić. Richard: Kiedy.. jak.. co? Ari: Byłam w lesie .. hihihi .. moje wróżkowe sprawy. Richard: Sądzę, że zapewne wąchałaś kwiaty i robiłaś poranne ćwiczenia. Richard: Niepodoba mi się jej błysk.. Ari: Też chcę latać jak wiewiórki! Złapała Richarda za rękę i zaczęła biec. Richard: Ale ja.. aaa! Richard: To z dzieckiem się nie wiąże. Nawet nie ma dziecka ale dobra. Ari: Ohhh…. Jak dobrze. Bałam się już, że za dużo orzechów zjadłam i urósł mi może brzuch od tego , ale to tylko nasze dziecko. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Dla wszystkich to normalne? Jakoś na reakcję nie odważają się. Jak dżentelmen otworzył jej drzwi i wyszli. Richard też się zbierał ,ale nie mógł zostawić Ari samej i podszedł do niej. Richard: Ari powinnaś iść z nami. Nic nie drgnęła. Postanowił się do niej przytulić. Richard: Gniewasz się za wczoraj? Ta się zasłoniła kołdrą nie chcąc z nim rozmawiać Ari: Proszę wyjdź Richard.. Zszokował się , że nie zdrobniła jego imienia ani słodko powiedziała Richuś. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): Skrzywdziłem ją.. Ale musi się trochę otrząsnąć. Richard: A możemy iść z opcją z spódniczkami z paproci. Richard (W pokoju zwierzeń): W poprzedni sezonie przyznaję. Niezbyt starałem się w wyzwaniach. Miałem inne priorytety.. ale teraz się nieco zmieniły. Jeszcze Ari.. Richard: A panujesz nad Nikitą? John: Nie.. a ty nad Ari? Richard: No też nie.. Richard: ARI! Oboje nagle oberwali z butów i padli oboje na ziemię. Richard: Heh… widzę gwiazdy.. Richard: Co to za pytanie w ogóle!? CeCe: Już raczej nie będę z tobą dyskutować ... Richard starał się zapanować nad sytuacją i poprosił by Ari usiadła co niechętnie zrobiła. Richard: Dobra.. może moje pytanie… Czym się różni węgiel kamienny od kamienia węgielnego..? Richard: Dość… Ari! Wskazał prosto na nią palcem. Richard: Mam dosyć tych podejrzeń.. od dzisiaj z nami koniec! Wszyscy za kulisami wpadli w szok. Richard: Ehh.. No więc ostatnie pytania i będziemy kończyli powoli. Westchnął z ciężkim sercem. Richard: Eh.. kiepsko to widzę.. Derek: Za bardzo ją zraniłeś.. Richard: Wiem.. Davis: Masz przejebane! Richard: Ty wiesz jak zdołować.. Tori: Ależ dramaturgia. No więc.. osobą która odpada jest… … … ... … … … … Zbliżenie na rozpłakaną Ari. … … … … … … … … Zbliżenie na podenerwowanego Richarda. … … ... … … … … … Żadne z was nie dostanie nic! Tori: Nie mamy wiele czasu! Pośpiesz się milionerze! Richard: Eh.. Niechętnie wstał. Richard: Akurat mnie to spotyka.. Poszedł prosto do limuzyny i wsiadł bez słowa pożegnania. Najlepsze sceny! Davis.. Sarkastyczny Żeglarz! Tori : Coś nam powiesz ? Davis : Tylko to że mam gdzieś to show. Jestem tu dla kasy ale na pewno nei wciągnę się w takie bagno. Tori : Bagno ? Znowu była za bardzo pobudzona. Davis : No .. a ty znowu będziesz to prowadziła ? Zabrakło im innych modeli na wymianę .. Wściekła złapała go za koszulę. Davis : Odstaw mnie do cholery ! Nagle z kieszeni wyciągnęła miękką kulę z nabitymi szpilkami i rzuciła mu prosto w twarz. Wyskoczył i zaczął biegać po całym pokoju bez opamiętania. Davis (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ja pierdolę kurwa! Wsadzę jej kurwa tą igłę w oko!!!! Davis: Powaliło cię na mózg do reszty! Wyciągnął z policzka jedna z szpilek. Rouse: Wiem że mogę cię wykreślić z listy podejrzanych o bycie glutowatym kosmitą zmieniającym kształty. Davis: Moje popierdolone szczęście że jestem pierwszy.. Rzuciła im w twarz paczkami z popcornem. Davis: Kurwa.. sól mi oko wyżera! Davis: Wypierdalaj z tym pomysłem! Derek: Grzeczniej.. Davis: Stól pysk czterooki! Davis: Przestań pieprzyć popierdoleńcu i dawaj mi tą szmatę. Wyrwał mu ubranie. Davis: Ja pieprze na bosak nawet się nie nadajesz! Rufus: Weź mnie nie wyzywaj buraku! Davis: Na tyle cię stać cipko! Rufus: Co!? Davis: Gówno! Noel : W tamtej było ślisko ! Davis : Jasne moczymordo... Davis: Popierdoliło ją do reszty.. Ellen: Was du sagt? Davis: To co słyszałaś ruska krowo! Marcus: Ona jest Niemką… Davis: Ci sami debile! Davis: No kurwa co ty nie powiesz!? Davis: I zajebiście. Nie będę musiał się pierdolić bo. Wkurzać umiem i to bardzo. Cassie: Weż ogarnij język! Davis: Odezwała się nudziara poprzedniego sezonu. Tori: Spokojnie, osoba która odpada to.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Davis! Dziewczyny, jesteście bezpieczne. Davis: KURWA! Obie złapały swoje popcorny. Davis: Popierdoliło was!? Derek: Widocznie. Miała Pam sporo racji. Georgia: Żeś mnie walnął to masz karę.. Davis: A huj wam w dupę! Pokazał fakasy i poszedł prosto do limuzyny. Davis: Wywaliś mnie? Hah! bezemnie ich statek pójdzie na dno! Najlepsze sceny! Lorenzo.. Przepiękny Supermodel! Lorenzo: No jak pięknie i mi ktoś otworzył drzwi! Czuję się bosko. Zdjął swój gustowny żakiecik i rzucił na Noela. Lorenzo: Zabierz moje walizki służbo. Noel: A ja na takiego wyglądam! Lorenzo: Jesteś brzydki i sądziłem, że tak zarabiasz. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Noc chyba nie! Lustereczko powiec przecie, Lorenzo jest najpiękniejszy na świecie! Tak zgadzam się z tym seksownym odbiciem! Lorenzo : Pani prowadząca mam pytanie ! A domki teraz będą w lepszym stanie ? I nie chcę mieszkać z dziewczynami .. one często zabierały mi kosmetyki. Pedro : Który prawdziwy używa kosmetyków !? Lorenzo : Tylko ci co noszą męski róż i korzystają z męskiego make-up. Lorenzo: Oh! To nie jest ciemna! To odcień ochra! John: To zmień na… cytrynowy? Lorenzo: No o my gosh! To jest przecież piwny! Cytrynowy jest dużo jaśniejszy od piwnego! Jak można nie odróżniać kolorów! Nim się zorientował chłopak zdołał zbiec z miejsca. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Brakuje tutaj porządnego projektanta. No przecież ohrowe apaszki to najnowszy kszyk mody! Lorenzo: O MY GOSH! Już myślałem że to Rouse... Pamela: Kto? Lorenzo: A nikt.. Lorenzo: Nieważne.. i tak jestem najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem. Spojrzał na siebie w lusterko. Lorenzo: Ochra w modzie! Lorenzo: Sądzisz,że ta zupa jest niskokaloryczna? I nie chcę sobie pobrudzić mojej apaszki. Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): O kolorze ohrowym! Mówię to dla widzów którzy nie są świadomi mojej mojej oraz światowej mody. Lorenzo: Moja ohra będzie się prezentowała pięknie pot tym blaskiem! Noel: Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć o czym mówisz.. Lorenzo: No o tym o czym wiem najlepiej. Głupiutki. Lorenzo: No o my gosh! Jak prowadząca to zobaczy to cię normalnie wychłoszcze albo jakąś inną torturę z jej epoki wymyśli! Lorenzo: No ba! Nie w tych szpilkach! Odsłonił pokazując swoje seksowne szpilki. Cassie: Wiesz, że są dla kobiet? Lorenzo: Dlaczego mnie dyskryminujecie! Może od razu pensetą włosy mi wyrywajcie! Pamela: A to nie jaskiniowiec? Lorenzo: No proszę! Byłem w muzeum i figurka jaskiniowca pachniała leśnym odświeżaczem Oni to byli czyściochy! Lorenzo: Cóż za śliczny strój! Przyglądał się z zachwytem. Lorenzo: Ale brakuje modnego odcienia ochry! Lorenzo (W pokoju zwierzeń): O mój boshe..! Co oni sobie wyobrażają! Jak już mam kochać to nie jakiegoś chłopaka tylko samego siebie! Lorenzo: Najlepiej! Rozmazywał sobie makijaż. Lorenzo: zadrapcie mi ranę i posypcie solą od razu! Vince! Teraz to foch forever będzie… Lorenzo: To jest horror! Ściskał się za bulgocząc brzuch. Lorenzo: Nie bolało tak od czasu kiedy woskowałem plecy! Vince: Woskujesz plecy!? Lorenzo: Uroda cierpienia wymaga. No spój na tą twarzyczkę! Machnął ręką uwypuklając swoją twarz. Lorenzo: Prześliczna nie? Lorenzo: Owww! Jakie to sweet! Nie tak jak ten brutal Vincer! Vince: Vince… Lorenzo: Cicho! Czytam horoskop i przeczytałem Vincer! Cancer to ta nazwa choroby u biednych prawda? Vince: Byłbyś bardziej wrażliwy na problemy innych.. Lorenzo: Na razie myślę o sobie i o moich ochrowym szaliku który ma na ciebie focha! Tori: Ostatni popcorn dostaje... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... Vince! Lorenzo, jesteś wyoutowany! Lorenzo: Pff oni się nie znają! Tori: Cała drużyna? Lorenzo: Jak cała! Posłał um buziaka na co wszyscy dziwnie się spojrzeli. Lorenzo: Hah! Zarzucił szalikiem. Lorenzo: Nigdy nie docenialiśmie mnie i mojej ochry! Dumnym krokiem szedł do limuzyny. Lorenzo: Wolę być w limuzynie niż na zadupiu z wami. Kategoria:Plan Totalnej Porażki: Nowi na Planie - Odcinki